Shymphony from Heart
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Naruto sudah tahu alasan Sakura membenci Music, tetapi ia ingin tetap membuat Sakura mencintai Music lagi karena ia bisa melihat Sakura memiliki darah Pianist di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak ingin hanya karena masa lalu bakat Sakura menjadi sia-sia. Sequel "The Girl who Hated Music By Maya Kaminaga" & "The Reason by Cicely Garnetta. [For #4LOVESHOTS #Charlotte #Music #3]/ RnR please :-)


_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Beta reader © Maya Kaminaga_

 _._

 _Tittle: Simfoni from Heart_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship._

 _Rate : T_

 _Warning : AU, Fast Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ONESHOT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto memainkan lagu _Waldstein – Beethoven_ di ruang _Music._ Ia menekan tuts-tuts piano sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Ketika ia menyelesaikan lagu tersebut, Naruto mendengaar suara tepuk tangan. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ibunya tersenyum bangga.

" _Okaa-san…"_

"Ayo kita makan malam dulu! _Okaa-san_ sudah memasak makanan yang enak lho…"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengikuti Ibunya ke ruang makan.

Minato sudah menunggu isteri dan anaknya di meja makan sambil tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyuman Ayahnya kemudian duduk di hadapannya.

" _Otou-san?_ Sudah pulang dari Rumah Sakit?"

"…seperti yang kau lihat."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tiga jam yang lalu. Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri di ruang musik sana!"

Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. _"Gomen… gomen,_ seharusnya aku menjemput _Otou-san!_ "

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah di sini."

Kushina duduk di samping suaminya. Mereka bertiga pun menyantap hidangan di meja dengan hening. Begitu ketiganya selesai makan, Kushina lekas beranjak ke dapur untuk mencuci piring.

Naruto menatap Ayahnya dan mulai membuka pembicaraan. _"Otou-san?"_

"Ya?"

"Dulu _Okaa-san_ hampir membenci musik bukan?"

"Ya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?"

"Haruno Sakura… Aku masih belum berhasil membuatnya menyukai musik. Dia cukup keras kepala juga, tapi kau tahu… saat aku melihatnya menangis seperti itu, rasanya hatiku sakit."

"…."

"Aku ingin membawa kesedihannya pergi dan membuatnya mencintai musik lagi!"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin membuatnya mencintai musik lagi?"

"Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bahwa musik itu adalah hidupku, makanya saat melihat seorang gadis yang begitu membenci music… rasanya hatiku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Aku juga tidak ingin anak itu membenci _music_ , karena sahabatku—Mebuki sangat menyukai _music!_ "

"Mm? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan _Otou-san?"_

Minato tersenyum dan mengenggam kedua tangan puteranya. "Kenali dirinya lebih dalam terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu… tunjukkan padanya, betapa kau mencintai _music._ Betapa musik itu sangat indah bahkan seolah ada sesuatu yang magis di dalamnya."

"Sesuatu yang magis?"

"Hn. _Music_ juga bisa menjadi obat, kau tau kan, Anakku?"

" _Of course!_ Setiap kali aku merasa sedih, biasanya perasaanku menjadi lebih baik setelah aku memainkan piano atau mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang menghibur."

" _Music_ adalah sebuah simfoni dari hati. _Good luck, my son!"_

" _Thanks, Dad."_

 _ **oOSimfoniFromHeartOo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Tadaima!"_

Sakura membuka pintu dengan wajah kusutnya. Merasa lesu dengan kejadian tak mengenakkan yang telah dia alami di sekolah.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang, Sakura? Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ada seseorang yang membuatku stres makanya aku pergi ke _Club_ malam," jawab sakura sedikit malas.

"Lebih baik kau bermain musik daripada pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu!"

"Tidak mau!" Sakura melengos pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya.

Kizashi menghembuskan nafas, merasa risau dengan tingkah laku putrinya. Sakura belum menunjukkan perkembangan sama sekali untuk bermain dengan musik. Jangankan bermain, untuk mengenalinya lagi saja Sakura sepertinya alergi.

.

.

"Jadi, alasan Sakura membenci musik.."

"Ya, Naruto. Sakura kehilangan Ibunya saat dia hendak memainkan piano bersamanya, karena itulah aku meminta bantuanmu."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Kizashi mengajak Naruto ke sebuah Cafe dekat dengan rumahnya.

" _Wakatta,_ akan aku usahakan, tapi sepertinya kita harus mengatur sebuah rencana."

"Rencana?"

"Ya. Aku pikir dengan begitu Sakura bisa mengobati luka hatinya. Berhenti dari musik karena merasa kehilangan, menurutku adalah sesuatu yang konyol, karena bagiku musik sendiri merupakan obat untuk menghilangkan trauma itu, bukan?"

"Aku percayakan puteriku padamu Naruto!"

"Yosh, dengan senang hati Paman!"

Kizashi menatap lama Naruto, seolah mempercayakan sepenuhnya puterinya kepada pemuda itu.

.

.

Naruto dengan santai memainkan jari jemarinya di atas _tuts-tuts grand piano_ yang ada di kelas musik dengan lihai dan penuh perasaan. Naruto seakan terbawa atmosfer lain dari musik yang dia mainkan. Nada-nada yang dihasilkan seolah menyentuh siapa saja yang mendengarkanya. Ada nyawa dalam musik yang Naruto mainkan di sana. Ada perasaan yang Naruto ciptakan. Ada jiwa yang Naruto munculkan dalam permainanya. Siapapun yang mendengarkan pasti akan terpukau dengan nada-nada lembut mengalun menyentuh kalbu.

Nada itu awalnya pelan kemudian berubah tempo menjadi sedang dan cepat sesuai dengan lagu yang dia mainkan. Naruto seolah terhipnotis dengan permainan yang dia ciptakan. Sesekali Naruto memejamkan matanya, ikut tenggelam bersama nada-nada indah dari tuts-tuts piano, dan mimik mukanya juga seakan mengikuti pergejolakan emosi di sana.

"Lagu ini?"

Seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ diam mematung saat akan membuka knop pintu kelas musik. Dia mendengarkan lagu yang Naruto mainkan. Tanpa terasa, Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

"Lagu ini…"

Sakura memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak seolah ada sesuatu yang meremas hatinya dengan nada melodi yang dimainkan Naruto, maka saat naruto telah selesai memainkan lagunya, Sakura menghapus kasar air matanya

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap untuk belajar?"

Alih-alih mendapat jawaban, Naruto malah mendapatkan tatapan kesakitan dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Kau.. dari mana kau tau lagu itu?!" Mata sakura menyalang memancarkan emosinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Lagu yang kumainkan? Tentu saja semua _Pianist_ ternama pun pernah memainkanya!" ucap Naruto seolah tertantang dengan ucapan dari muridnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Maksud—"

Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menguncinya dengan tatapan mata yang intens.

"Aku mengerti, tapi tak bisakah kau ikuti pelajaran musikmu sekarang, Haruno _-san?"_

"Tidak!"

Sakura hendak berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan musik tapi Naruto malah mencekal tanganya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sampai kapan kau mau terhanyut dan larut dalam lukamu sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Kau membuat Ibumu tidak tenang di alam sana!"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku!"

Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Perlahan Naruto mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Jangan hanya karena merasa kehilangan kau jadi membenci _music,_ Sakura! Aku bisa merasakan darah seorang _Pianist_ mengalir dalam dirimu. Lupakan dan lepaskanlah segala kesakitan yang ada di hatimu. Aku akan membantumu"

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura tercengang dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. "Kau tahu apa tentang diriku?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini? Membenci musik? Sikapmu menunjukkan bahwa kau sama sekali tidak konsisten hanya karena kehilangan!"

"..."

"Dengarkan aku! Aku akan membantumu melepaskan rasa sakit di dalam hatimu, yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanya mengikhlaskan! Mengerti? Tak baik jika kau terus-menerus menyiksa dirimu karena musik! Percayalah, karena sejatinya musik sendiri itu merupakan obat!"

Entah sihir apa yang dipakai Naruto sehingga Sakura sama sekali tak melawan perkataanya. Dia kini hanya menangis. Air matanya mengalir jatuh tak tertahankan.

Naruto secara reflek dengan dorongan yang kuat memeluknya, mengusap punggung Sakura. Perlahan topeng dingin yang dipasang sakura selama ini seolah runtuh. Naruto hanya mengusap lembut punggung Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan air mata dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran untuk Sakura meskipun hanya sebentar saja.

 _ **oOSimfoniFromHeartOo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya, saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menyergapnya dari belakang. Sakura mulai merasa panik dan ketakutan saat tiba-tiba matanya ditutupi oleh sebuah kain dan seseorang mulai memberinya obat bius hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

Ketika Sakura siuman, gadis cantik itu tersentak kaget. Ia memandang sekeliling. Ia tengah duduk di sebuah kursi, di hapannya ada meja makan yang di atasnya tersedia berbagai jenis kue, poci teh, serta beberapa cangkir yang sudah terisi oleh teh yang masih panas dan mengepul. Di depannya seseorang dengan kostum _Mad Hatter_ —dengan sebuah topeng yang menutupi mata dan hidungnya yang mancung— tersenyum jahil. Di samping pemuda bertopi tersebut, duduklah seorang gadis yang mengenakan kostum kelinci berwarna putih—lengkap dengan kumis dan gigi kelinci palsu.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. _'Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kenapa di Taman ini ada konsep Tea Party dalam Alice in Wonderland?'_

Sakura memerhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia kemudian meraba-raba rambutnya. Seseorang telah memakaikan _wig_ panjang ikal bergelombang berwarna pirang.

' _Aku memakai gaun yang mirip sekali dengan kepunyaan Alice? Tidak hanya itu bahkan rambutku…'_

' _ **Cekrek!'**_

' _ **Cekrek!'**_

Sakura semakin heran saat tiba-tiba ada kilatan _blitz camera_ yang mengarah kepadanya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memotretnya dan langsung tersentak kaget saat tahu siapa orang itu.

Sosok gadis berambut merah berkacamata masih terus memotretnya dalam berbagai _angle._

"KARIN UZUMAKI SENPAI?"

" _Oh! Hi, Sakura!"_ sapa gadis bermata rubi itu sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau yang telah menculikku?"

" _Oops!"_ kata Karin _innocent._

"Apa kau tahu betapa takutnya aku saat kupikir bahwa aku telah diculik?"

" _Gomen ne,_ Sakura. Aku butuh seorang model untuk pameran _photogarafi_ ku minggu depan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil konsep _Alice in Wonderland,_ tapi sejak dua minggu yang lalu aku belum juga menemukan model yang cocok untuk memerankan tokoh _Alice,_ makanya aku menculikmu," cerita Karin panjang lebar.

"Kau kan bisa langsung meminta bantuanku, bukannya menculikku seperti ini!"

"Kalau aku meminta bantuanmu secara langsung, 87% kemungkinan kau pasti akan menolakku!"

"Tentu saja!" tegasnya.

"Nah, berarti menculikmu adalah pilihan yang tepat, bukan?" tanya Karin yang kemudian duduk santai di samping kanan _Mad Hatter_.

"Kau keterlaluan, _senpai!"_ protes Sakura.

"Sudahlah, mending kau makan dulu! Kau pasti lapar, kan?"

Sakura sebenarnya masih ingin marah, tetapi rupanya perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi karena tadi ia memang belum sempat sarapan hanya karena ia menghindar dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ayahnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah membuatku membolos sekolah."

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh kau sering melakukannya—membolos maksudku!"

"Sudahlah! Aku malas berdebat denganmu lagi!"

Sakura mulai menyambar _blue cookies_ yang tersedia di meja dan langsung melahapnya. _'Enak sekali! Aku mau lagi!'_

Karin tercengang saat melihat Sakura menyambar beberapa _cookies_ lagi dan memakannya dengan nikmat. "Astaga!"

"Kenapa Karin _-Nee?_ Tidak pernah melihat siswi SMA yang kelaparan sebelumnya?" tanya pemuda dengan kostum _Mad Hatter_ sarkastik.

Karin berbisik pelan pada pemuda itu. "Jangan marah ya, _cookies_ itu mengandung _alcohol!_ "

"EH?" teriak pemuda itu yang reflek berdiri dari kursinya karena kaget.

"Aku pikir dia akan mengambil _macaroon,_ tak kusangka dia malah menyantap _blue cookies!_ Ini bukan salahku!"

Karin meringis saat merasakan tatapan tajam dari balik topeng yang dikenakan _Mad Hatter._

" _Sorry… I'm so sorry!"_

Pemuda itu mengerang frustasi kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sakura. _"Baka!_ Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Ayahnya?"

Sakura mulai bertingkah aneh. Wajahnya merah dan ia reflek berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan sempoyongan menuju sebuah _grand piano_ yang terletak beberapa meter dari meja makan.

" _OMG,_ dia benar-benar mabuk!" gumam Karin.

Dentingan piano mulai terdengar. _Mad Hatter_ tercengang saat ia menyaksikan Sakura memainkan _Everytime You Kissed Me – Emily Bindiger_ dengan penuh penghayatan.

' _Gadis itu… ternyata dia masih menyukai piano jauh di lubuk hatinya. Tak kusangka dia masih mempunyai hasrat untuk bermain piano,'_ pikir _Mad Hatter_ yang kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Tiba-tiba diam begini?"

Pemuda dengan kostum _Mad Hatter_ tersebut kemudian melepas topeng dan topinya, menunjukkan rambut pirang keemasan dan mata _azure_ yang nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku hanya merasa terharu, _Nee-chan."_

"Kau tidak marah biarpun aku sudah membuat Sakura mabuk?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Kali ini kau kumaafkan dan aku juga tidak menyesal menjadi salah satu modelmu. Aku justru sangat berterimakasih, berkatmu aku jadi tahu kalau gadis itu ternyata masih memiliki hasrat untuk bermain piano. Piano yang katanya sangat dia benci."

"Aih, kau memang Adik sepupu yang pengertian. Terimakasih karena tidak marah tentang apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Sakura."

"Semoga pamerannya sukses," kata Naruto pula.

 _ **oOSimfoniFromHeartOo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Forehead!"_

"Ada apa sih, _pig?"_

"Ayahmu…"

"Ayahku kenapa?"

"Ayahmu masuk Rumah Sakit!"

"A-apa?"

"Ayo cepat kita ke sana!"

Sakura dan Ino melesat cepat, mencegat taksi, dan menuju RS tempat Kizashi dirawat. Sakura sekarang sudah panik dan pucat pasi. Ia langsung memasuki RS menanyakan di mana Ayahnya dirawat dan lekas memasuki ruangan di mana Kizashi tengah terbaring lemas di sana.

"A-ayah!"

Sakura langsung menghambur ke ranjang sang Ayah dan menangis.

"Ayah, kau tak apa-apa kan Ayah? Jangan tinggalkan Sakura!"

Kizashi secara perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Sakura…"

Sakura masih terisak, merasa takut untuk kehilangan Ayahnya.

"Sakura, Ayahmu memanggilmu!"

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, _'Sejak kapan dia ada di RS?'_

"Iya, Ayah. Ini Sakura. Ayah tak apa-apa kan?"

Kizashi mendesah menghembuskan nafasnya seolah menyampaikan sesuatu yang berat kepada Sakura.

"Sakura, maukah kau mendengarkan permintaan Ayahmu ini?"

"…"

Sakura menatap Ayahnya, sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang keadaan Kizashi. "Ayah bicara apa? Ayah pasti sembuh! Ayah tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura, kan?"

"Sakura dengarkan permintaan Ay- uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Ayahnya. "Baik, Ayah!"

"Umur Ayah mungkin tak akan lama lagi…" perkataan itu seolah mengiris hati Sakura

"Ayah ingin kau belajar musik lagi!"

"ta-pi..."

"Sakura…" mata Kizashi mulai menerawang.

"Kematian Ibumu bukan salahmu atau karena keinginanmu bermain piano disaat terakhirnya. Itu sudah menjadi takdir yang harus kau hadapi, nak."

Mata sakura mulai memanas.

"Ayah ingin, disaat-saat terakhir Ayah… kau kembali memainkan musik, memainkan piano! Ayah ingin puteri Ayah bisa kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi gadis Ayah yang riang dan penuh bakat."

"..."

"…karena itulah Ayah minta padamu untuk kembali belajar musik. Ayah minta bermain pianolah seperti saat dulu Ibumu masih hidup. Belajarlah dengan Naruto, Sakura! Buat Ayahmu yang sudah tua ini menjadi senang!"

"A-aku mengerti!"

Sakura bangkit, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tempat Ayahnya dirawat.

" _Forehead,_ aku pulang dulu!"

"Ya, hati-hati _pig!"_

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai menuju Taman belakang RS. Dia duduk di kursi Taman. Matanya menerawang, memandang kosong langit.

" _Okaa-san…"_

Sakura masih bingung. Di satu sisi hatinya sakit bila harus kembali memainkan musik, terlebih itu akan mengingatkanya kepada sosok almarhum Ibunya, tapi di sisi lain Sakura mulai bimbang. Ayahnya menginginkanya untuk kembali bermain musik seperti dulu lagi. Sakura dilema. Dia sungguh tak sanggup bila harus kehilangan Ayahnya sekarang.

.

 _Sementara itu di ruang perawatan Kizashi…_

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil, Naruto?"

"Aku harap begitu. Wah, akting paman sungguh mengesankan!"

Kizashi mengusap peluh di kepalanya "…tapi melihat reaksi Sakura tadi, aku sungguh tak tega padanya."

"Jangan dihiraukan paman! Aku akan membantu Sakura untuk kembali mempelajari musik!"

Naruto tersenyum meyakinkan Kizashi.

"Kalau kau yakin, ya sudah! Aku serahkah semuanya padamu!"

" _Yosh!"_

Naruto keluar ruangan mencari sosok Sakura. Dia melangkahkan kaki dan langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok gadis bersurai _pin_ k tengah duduk di Taman dengan wajah sendu.

"Sakura!" Naruto mendekat dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sudah aku putuskan!"

"Ya?"

Sakura menatap pemilik bola mata _sapphire_ itu. "Sudah kuputuskan untuk kembali bermain _music!_ "

"Itu bagus!"

"…karena itulah aku minta bantuan dan bimbinganmu."

Sakura bangkit kemudian membungkukkan badannya kepada Naruto pertanda hormat. "Mohon kerja samanya, _sensei!"_

Naruto sedikit dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis di hadapanya.

"Hei, kau tak perlu seperti itu!"

"Jadi, apakah kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja!"

Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang tak tebaca oleh sakura, senyuman penuh kemenangan.

' _Akhirnya kau mau belajar juga!'_ Naruto membatin.

.

.

Sakura menekan _tuts-tuts piano_ secara perlahan. Naruto mendengarkan dan memerhatikan permainan dari muridnya.

" _Stop_! Bukan begitu caranya memainkan piano!"

" _Uhm… Ha'i! Gomennasai sensei!"_

Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu. Sudah lama dia tak menyentuh piano yang menganggur di rumah.

"Cobalah alirkan perasaanmu dalam bermain piano, jangan kau bawa emosimu saat memainkanya! Tapi biarkan lagu yang dihasilkan dari piano itu yang membawamu, mengerti?"

" _Eh? Wakarimashita, sensei!"_

"Mainkan lagu ini!"

Sakura menurut, jari jemarinya mulai bermain dengan tuts-tus piano. Perkembangan Sakura sungguh menakjubkan. Naruto bahkan bisa mulai menikmati permainan piano Sakura. Nada yang dihasilkan bisa sedikit demi sedikit membawa emosinya. Sakura yang semula tampak kaku dan seperti bergulat dengan nada-nada dari piano yang dia mainkan kini bisa "berdamai" dengan permainanya sendiri.

Kizashi yang mengamati puterinya bermain piano tersenyum bangga, ternyata Naruto bisa meyakinkan Sakura untuk kembali bermain musik dan berkenalan denganya.

Setelah dirasa Naruto bahwa Sakura cukup baik memainkan pianonya, Naruto dengan penuh gairah duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang seolah mengisyaratkanya untuk tetap melanjutkan permainan.

Naruto kini bermain bersama Sakura. Mereka berduet dalam satu _grand piano,_ menghasilkan nada yang sungguh di luar dugaan. Jari jemari mereka seolah saling berlomba untuk terus menekan-nekan _tuts_ piano dan beradu dengan nada-nada yang dihasilkan. Jari jemari Sakura seakan tak ingin berhenti untuk terus bermain lagu di sana. Sampai diakhir lagu tanpa sadar tangan mereka saling bersentuhan seakan mengalirkan setrun listrik, dan jantung Sakura dibuat berdesir karenanya.

" _Gomen…"_

Naruto hanya memandangi Sakura. Sosok gadis yang ada di sampingnya seolah begitu sempurna memikatnya. Mata _emerald-_ nya begitu teduh dan jernih untuk dilihat.

Sakura merasakan detak jantungnya bergemuruh tak beraturan. Naruto kini malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Sakura memejamkan mata, bersiap akan apa yang dilakukan oleh gurunya.

Naruto mendekat. Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto menerpa wajah cantiknya, sementara Naruto bisa mencium aroma _cherry_ dari tubuh Sakura.

"Permainanmu cukup menarik!"

 _Deg!_

Sakura membuka matanya dan dapat dilihat sosok Naruto sudah bangkit dari sisinya.

' _Baka! Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan?'_ wajah Sakura sontak merona.

Sementara naruto menuju toilet kediaman Haruno. Dia memandang dirinya dari cermin _washtafel. 'Apa yang kupikirkan tadi?'_

Naruto berulang kali membasuh wajahnya dan mengusapnya kasar. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat. Tak mungkin seorang Naruto Namikaze—Musisi setingkat kelas dunia, terpesona dengan bocah ingusan seperti Haruno Sakura. Ah, sungguh tak mungkin! Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?

 _ **oOSimfoniFromHeartOo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Forehead,_ aku tak salah dengar, kan? Kau kembali bermain musik?"

"Itu benar _pig!_ " Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Wah..wah! Aku tak menyangka…"

"Sudah ya, aku ada kelas tambahan!"

" _Hi_ , _forehead t_ unggu!"

Sakura tetap berjalan, tak mempedulikan teriakan Ino yang terus memanggil namanya atau lebih tepatnya sih julukanya.

"Yah… Dia ngambek lagi."

Ino diam mematung melihat kepergian Sakura, sementara itu Sakura memasuki ruang kelas musik. Tak pernah dia sangka akan memasuki ruangan kelas itu lagi.

"Sudah datang?"

Sakura menutup gagang pintu. "Iya!"

Sakura duduk dan menghampiri Naruto. "Hari ini… lagu apa yang ingin kita mainkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau _Piano Concerto in eb major, op. 37_?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya.

" _Just kidding!_ Mainkan lagu _Canon_ saja!"

Sakura memainkan lagu yang ditunjuk Naruto. Jari jemarinya mulai menyentuh _tuts-tuts piano_ kemudian menekanya.

"Saat mulai memasuki lagu, cobalah lebih berkonsentrasi lagi!"

"Uhm.. iya!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa kurang puas dengan permainan piano sakura kali ini _. "Stop!"_

" _Nande?"_ Sakura melirik kesal ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mendesah "…akan aku ajak kau ke suatu tampat!"

" _Na-nani?"_

"Suasana baru, agar kau bisa merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda saat memainkan piano."

"..."

"Bersiaplah! Jam 7 nanti aku akan menjemputmu! Oh ya, sebaiknya kau pakai gaun terbaikmu, jangan sampai kau mempermalukanku!"

' _Kuso!'_ Sakura kesal.

Naruto meremehkanya dan dengan seenaknya mengajak Sakura pergi tanpa meminta persetujuannya terlebih dahulu?

"Aku tak menerima penolakkan!"

Kali ini dahi Sakura mengkerut. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya saja memerintah Sakura! Kalau Naruto bukanlah gurunya, sudah Sakura hajar dan timpuk habis-habisan karena berani memandang rendah dirinya.

 _Well,_ di sinilah Sakura… di dalam kamarnya dan sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari.

"Guru sialan! Guru pirang menyebalkan _! Baka!"_ Sakura mengumpat kesal.

"Aarrghh...!"

Bisa-bisanya dia mengatur-atur Sakura. Disuruh pakai gaun terbaik segala lagi, maka pilihan Sakura jatuh ke gaun berwarna pastel yang terlihat anggun. Sebenarnya Sakura malas, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto kan gurunya.

"Sakura, Naruto sudah menunggumu!" Ayahnya menyahut pelan di pintu.

"Ya Ayah, sebentar lagi aku akan turun!"

Sakura duduk di meja rias, memoleskan bedak tipisnya, menyapukan _mascara_ dan _lipgloss_ ke bibirnya, kemudian dia menyemprotkan parfum ke leher putih jenjangnya. Sakura bergegas menuruni tangga dan seketika itu, Naruto bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Sakura, _'Cantik'_.

Sakura tampak menawan. Dia bukan lagi gadis ingusan kemarin sore yang tempramen dan suka membentaknya kasar. Sakura tampak seperti bidadari dan dengan gaun yang dia pakai, Sakura sungguh mempesona… untuk beberapa detik Naruto membeku melihat Sakura. Sakura seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Ehem!" Kizashi memberikan sinyal.

"Um! Paman, kami pergi dulu!"

"Jaga Sakura baik-baik ya, Naruto!"

"Pasti! Ayo Sakura!"

Sakura memasuki mobil Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

" _What?"_

"..."

"Ehm.. tidak!"

Naruto fokus mengemudikan mobil _sport_ mewah miliknya, sementara Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa gugup saat pertama kali duduk berdua di mobil dengan gurunya itu.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Nanti juga kau tau sendiri."

Naruto masih tetap fokus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

' _Kenapa jantungku berdegup seperti ini?'_ Sakura membatin, seperti merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

"Ayo!"

Naruto membuka pintu untuk Sakura lalu melebarkan tanganya.

"Apa yang akan kau-"

"Sudah nurut saja!"

Lagi-lagi dahi Sakura dibuat berkerut oleh Naruto. _'Pria ini..'_ tapi Sakura menurutinya demi menghindari perdebatan antara mereka. Sakura dan Naruto memasuki Restoran bernuansa klasik dengan dekorasi yang elegan dan lampu yang berpendar.

"Jangan bilang kau mengajakku un-"

"Ya, kita akan _dinner!_ Tenang, aku yang akan bayar!"

' _Huh! Pemuda ini arrogant sekali!'_ Sakura hanya bisa menutupi kekesalannya.

Naruto menarik kursi untuk Sakura. "Duduklah!"

Sakura duduk dan masih dengan wajah kesalnya yang ditekuk.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Naruto hanya mendesah, kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Tenang dan perhatikanlah!"

Naruto maju dan naik ke atas panggung. Tepuk tangan riuh menggema mengiringi langkah kaki Naruto. Naruto melambaikan tangan menebarkan pesona.

' _Iih, menjijikkan!'_ pikir Sakura.

Naruto menerima sambutan yang tak lain dari anak-anak _band_ penghibur Restoran itu. Naruto meraih gitar dan memberikan aba-aba untuk mulai memainkan lagu.

Mata sakura membulat. Naruto yang notabene terkenal sebagai Musisi jenius di bidang alat musik klasik bisa memainkan gitar? Gitar listrik pula!

Sakura dibuat terkejut. Naruto bermain dengan penuh enerjik, sangat berbeda dengan penampilanya yang selalu terlihat formal. Beberapa pengunjung bahkan ada yang berteriak histeris.

"Narutoo!"

"Narutooo!"

" _Narutoo! Aishiteru!"_ pekik beberapa gadis di sana.

' _Iih, sungguh menggelikan!'_ pikirnya, tapi Sakura fokus terhadap Naruto.

Naruto bermain dengan penuh semangat bersama _members Band_ di atas panggung. Ia menggerlingkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam antara terkejut, terhipnotis, terpukau… Ya, semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Selesai dengan lagunya Naruto turun dari panggung, mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Ayo!" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"A-apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hei?!"

Naruto meraih _micropon._

"Apa kalian masih ingin mendengar sebuah lagu spesial lagi?"

Mata sakura mendelik ke arah Naruto yang membuat dirinya merasa kikuk berada di atas panggung.

"Perkenalkan, nama gadis ini adalah Haruno Sakura! Dia sangat pandai memainkan piano!"

Sempurna sudahlah Naruto mengerjainya.

"Sakura akan membawakan sebuah lagu spesial untuk kita semua!"

Suara riuh dan siulan pun menggema mengisi ruangan. Naruto memberikan _microponya_ kepada pengurus.

"Ayo aku akan menenmanimu! Kita berduet!"

Kalau saja mereka tak ada di atas panggung, sudah Sakura jotos mentah-mentah gurunya ini.

Naruto dan Sakura duduk di kursi _grand piano_ yang ada di Restoran tersebut. Naruto memulai duluan, dia menginstruksikan Sakura untuk segera bermain piano.

Sakura tak punya pilihan lain, maka dia mengikuti permainan yang Naruto berikan. Awalnya nada yang dihasilkan pelan, kemudian berubah ke tempo lebih cepat dan pergerakan jari pun semakin lincah menekan _tuts-tuts_ piano.

Sakura yang awalnya kesal dengan kelakuan jahil Naruto bisa melupakanya, seolah bisa mengabaikanya. Kini Sakura terhanyut akan permainan duet-nya dengan Naruto. Nada-nada yang dihasilkan mampu menyentuh hatinya secara perlahan dan merobohkan seluruh topeng kebencian yang selama ini membelenggu hatinya untuk kembali bermain musik.

Para pengunjung tampak fokus menikmati nada-nada yang dihasilkan oleh permainan piano Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka seakan terhipnotis dan terbuai dengan nada-nada indah yang dihasilkan.

Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan _tuts-tuts piano_ menoleh ke arah Sakura yang saat ini tengah fokus pada permainan piano mereka. ' _Kau hebat Sakura!_ '

Naruto tersenyum memandangi Sakura yang tengah bermain piano. Dia bisa merasakan emosi yang dihasilkan mengalir pada perasaan Sakura.

Lagu telah usai, Sakura kembali kepada dunianya. Tepuk riuh penonton lagi-lagi memenuhi ruangan. Kali ini dengan sorak sorai yang lebih ramai dan decak kagum.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Apakah traumanya perlahan mulai hilang dan dia bisa kembali bersahabat dengan musik?

Naruto tersenyum kepada Sakura, kemudian mengajaknya untuk duduk kembali ke tempat mereka semula. Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi perubahan wajah Sakura. Sakura yang sebelumnya tampak kesal dan emosi dengan kelakuanya, kini menjadi Sakura yang lebih hidup dan seperti bisa mendapatkan kembali rasa percaya dirinya.

Percaya atau tidak, wajah Sakura kini merona merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Kau mau berdansa?"

"Ya?"

Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dilihatnya beberapa pengunjung mulai berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, diiringi musik klasik yang mengalun melow.

" _Etto…_ tapi aku tak bisa berdansa!"

"…akan aku ajari caranya!"

Naruto tanpa aba-aba menarik kursinya dan mengenggam erat tangan Sakura untuk berdansa denganya.

Sakura seperti terhipnotis dengan tatapan Naruto. Mereka mulai berdansa, menikamati musik yang romantis. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, takut gerakanya salah dan menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Aow..!"

"Ma-aaf…" Sakura tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Ikuti gerakanku! Begini…"

Sakura memerhatikan arahan Naruto kemudian mengangguk pertanda mengerti. "Uhm.. iya."

Sakura kembali bedansa dengan Naruto, bersama pasangan lainya. Pandangan mereka saling beradu, _sapphire_ tengah menatap _emerald-_ nya dengan lembut. Saat tatapan itu begitu intens, Sakura bisa merasakan gemuruh jantungnya berpacu dengan gila. _'Ah, perasaan apa ini?'_ Kenapa jantung Sakura seolah dibuat menggila olehnya?

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapan Naruto, kaki mereka masih bergerak teratur menikmati irama permainan dansa.

 _Deg!_

Apa Sakura bisa merasakan debar jantung Naruto? Sakura sekilas mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemilik bola mata _sapphire blue_ itu. Tatapanya seolah menyihirnya. Sakura kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dada bidang Naruto. Perasaan ini begitu indah dan sulit untuk diartikan dengan kata-kata. Sungguh Sakura bisa merasakan kenyaman dalam dekapan Naruto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Heaven & Earth**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Ini adalah sequel 'The Reason' dari tim 'Charlotte'. Semoga terhibur!_


End file.
